My Little Angel
by xLucidStars
Summary: "My life was boring and uneventful, nothing good ever happened. Nothing at all. That is, that's what I used to think until she came into my life. I still don't know if I'm blessed to have her, or cursed to be stuck with her. Even so, she's still my little pink haired angel..." Ikuto has been sent a guardian angel with a mission, only problem is, she can't remember her mission!
1. Finding her

My life was boring and uneventful, nothing good ever happened. Nothing at all. That is, that's what I used to think until _she_ came into my life. I still don't know if I'm blessed to have her, or cursed to be stuck with her. Even so, she's still my little pink haired angel..

I remember the day when she came into my life perfectly, how could I forget it?

* * *

><p>"Ikuto!" Slam!<p>

I jumped up from my seat, now wide awake. I quickly looked around the room, seeing some of my classmates laugh and point fingers at me.

"Would you mind staying awake in my class from now on? " My teacher asked me furiously.

"No." I replied simply.

"What!?" She yelled. Her face was now as red at a ripe tomato. "Can you not hear you old hag, I would rather be sleeping." The laughter from the class became louder.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi..." She growled under her breath.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I sighed and sat back in my chair.

"That's it! Go to the principals office right now!" Her voice boomed. The laughter stopped immediately. "I'll be there with you very soon."

Instead, the laughter was replaced by some gasps and whispering. More fingers pointing at me and death glares from others.

"Jesus, your make it sound like your sending me to hell." I said as I got up and walked out of the room and down the hall, taking my sweet time to get the the office.

My teacher arrived around the same time I did. She grabbed my arm and threw open the principals door, she walked in bringing me in with her. I looked at the startled principal who just sighed. She let go of me and began to talk.

"Can't we do something about this boy!?" My teacher yelled, pointing at me. The principal was now rubbing his temples. He sat and in his chair and took a couple of deep breaths.

"We can't. Now please leave." He tried to stay calm, but she wasn't going to let me get off that easily. She was going to fight till I got what she thought was right. Which to her, at this point, was probably expulsion.

The principal shooed me out of the room and closed the door. Probably hoping for me not to hear what he was going to say next. But instead I just put my ear up against the door.

"The Tsukiyomi family is a very large and powerful family who are paying a lot of money for their son to go here, and that money is going towards renovations and your check! Now would you like for Ikuto to stop attending our school and for the money to stop coming in every month, or would like to stop teaching here and stop receiving your well paying check that you get every month?!"

There was a very long silence after that. "Yeah, I thought so. So just put up with the kid. You don't have him for much longer anyways."

After that I could head her shoe's shuffling towards the door. I backed away and acted as if I hadn't heard any of the argument. When the door opened, my teacher gave me another cold glare, before beckoning for me to follow her.

That's the only reason I haven't been kicked out of the "fancy high class school" called Seiyo Academy yet. My parents and their wealth. It cost quite the pretty penny to go to this school and my parents were more than happy to send me all the way across Japan to attend the school. They payed the school more than needed so that I was comfy and got what ever I wanted.

My family is a show business family. My mom was an actress, my dad used to be a singer, but now is just an actor, and my sister is a wold famous singer and a model. I didn't want to be in any part of it, but they keep trying to get me to do something that involves show buisness.

When we returned to the class room, everyone was talking or throwing things at someone else. Someone drew a dick on the whiteboard, and someone else was looking through the teachers drawers.

"Everyone return to your seats right now!" The teacher yelled. I calmly walked over to my seat while everyone else scrambled to get to their own. Today so far has been the same as always, long and boring.

As soon as I sat down I looked out at the window. It was rainy and cloudy as always, not odd at all when Japan is in the middle of the rainy season. But one thing I did notice is that there was something shining on the roof of the apartment building I was staying at.

-Time skip, after school-

For some reason I was eager to get to my apartment. I wanted to find out what was on the roof. I wanted to get to it before anyone else.

'But what if someone got to it before I did? What if it was already gone? No. Stop thinking that Ikuto, it's not gone yet.' My pace picked up. I felt like I needed to get to it quickly or something was going to happen.

A rain drop that fell on my nose brought me back to the real world. I noticed it was going to start raining again. I looked around me, I was only a block or two away from my apartment.

I grabbed my umbrella and held it above my head. I turned around the corner when I noticed a white glowing feather right floating right in front of my face.

"What th-" I was interrupted by another feather that fell in front of my face. I looked up and noticed a piece of cloth hanging of the wire fence around the roof. I ran inside the apartment building and ran up the stairs.

When I reached the roof I saw a small shivering figure lying on the ground as the hard rain beat down on her body. "H-hel..." I heard her it mutter something.

I dropped my umbrella and ran over towards the body. It was a small girl who was almost completely naked. Only a few pieces of ribbon covered her. I noticed that she had bright pink hair and had little pig tails that were being held up in little golden... halos? Odd.

I felt her forehead. She was unbelievably cold. I took off my jacket. It was too wet to put over her, I took off my shirt that was a bit dryer and put on her small body. I picked up her limp body and carried her in to my apartment.

After I opened the door, I lied her down on my bed. Where did this girl come from, and why was she almost naked on top of the roof?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So this was just something I wrote last night at midnight. ^^' Hehe. Just an idea so far, not sure what I'm going to do with it. This whole story will be entirely in Ikuto's POV.<strong>


	2. An Angel Sent From God

**Hiii! I'm soooo sorry this is sooo late! LOTS of personal problems going on in my life and other stuff I wont go into for my privacy. Enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>He sat and looked at the pink haired girl who was passed out on his bed. Her temperature was 110 and her breathing was heavy and uneven. The rain was now coming down even harder than before.<p>

"Thank god I found you when I did or you'd probably be in much worse condition than you are now." I sighed. I looked at the clock on the night stand next to the bed. It was 6:23 p.m.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I have a great attachment to you even though I've never seen you before in my life." I talked to the unconscious girl on his bed. I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"Heh, I'm talking to someone who can't even hear me." I looked up and studied her face. Her peaceful sleeping face, her small nose, her small pink lips that were just barely parted. She was like an angel.

"Please wake up..." I mumbled to myself and got up to go to the kitchen to get some water.

Almost like magic, the girls eyes fluttered open.

I heard a loud gasp behind, I turned around and looked at my bed quickly. To my surprise she was awake and sitting up right.

The girl looked around the room a bit before spotting me standing not too far away from her. She jumped, probably startled by seeing me.

"Hello." I spoke to her. She nodded her head in response.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded again. "Can you talk?" I asked. She shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She tried again but there was nothing.

"Here." I grabbed walked over to her and handed her a note-pad and a pen. She was hesitant to grab it. She quickly snatched it from my hands and began scribbling all over it. Once she was done, she handed it back to me. I shrugged and read it.

'I need permission from master.' Ikuto looked up at her with a questioning look on his face after reading the paper. Who's master? What's with this girl?

"Ok.. soo who is your "master" exactly?" He asked her. She gave him a look at pointed at him. Ikuto looked around and pointed to himself. "Me?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Oh.. Ok then. I give you permission to speak, I guess." She took a deep breath in and spoke.

"Hello, master." She said in a sweet little voice, she tilted her head and gave me a little smile. She was like a doll, she looked so small and dainty, her cotton-candy hair lighty brushing over her face. I blushed at the word "master".

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked. "I don't remember my name, master." She answered.

"You must have really hit your head on the roof. Do you remember any thing?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I think the beginning of my first name was an A." She said. A? Why must there be so many names that begin with "A"?

"Ok.. well. Atsuko, does that sound right?" She shook her head, a gross look on her face.

"Maybeee, Ami?" Her face changed, like she had found the meaning to the universe.

"That sounds much closer! It was... uh..." She was shaking her head. "No... my name... is.. AMU! My name is Amu Hinamori! I remember some of it now!" She exclaimed.

"Amu Hinamori. Interesting, and pretty." I smiled at her. She blushed a bit but kept looking at me. "So who are you? Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm an Angel sent from god." She said. My mouth dropped.

"A... A WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, short. Sorry 'bout that. ;_;<strong>

** Punk- Chan: **I don't know if that was meant to be rude or not, but I** would appreciate if you wouldn't say such things. You have no idea why I'm not updating. As I said, personal problems, life, school, and other crap has consumed my life at the moment and that matters to me more than my story. **

**Anyways, don't know when the next chapter will be out. I'm working on 3 other stories and I'm super busy and stressed out right now. Gomen. (V^V)**


End file.
